Rewrite ${(4^{-8})^{12}}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (4^{-8})^{12} = 4^{(-8)(12)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (4^{-8})^{12}} = 4^{-96}} $